


Getting It

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is pregnant and horny, and he's REALLY fed up with Jensen treating him like he's fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for story of eden's birthday on Tumblr, to the prompts of MPreg, possessive Jensen and angst. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction. Never happened. These boys only share names and likenesses with the real Jensen and Jared but the real boys don't belong to me and aren't likely to get in my van for candy any time soon.

Jared was sick. 

Not ill mind you, not even nauseous. He was over that when he got into his second trimester.

No, Jared was sick of Jensen treating him like some sort of crystal trinket – to be admired, handled oh-so-carefully and left in his packaging. 

Putting it another way, Jared was horny and desperate for his husband to slam him against a wall, take him hard, and mark him up as ‘Property of Jensen’. It was, after all, the very enjoyable way which Jared acquired his rounding stomach and pregnant glow. Not that he regretted it, not at all. The baby was planned, he was looking forward to becoming a parent, and right now, in the middle of his fourth month, with a little swell showing, he was feeling better than ever. Everyone said that pregnancy suited him except Jensen, who said little on the matter, avoided sex, and generally tip-toed around him and kept offering pillows, ice cream and goddawful herbal teas. 

Jared assessed his look in the changing room mirror and then did a twirl for the enthusiastic shop assistant. Yep, his ass did look good in these jeans, and the fly unzipped easily. There wasn’t much room for his bump to grow, but that wasn’t what this purchase was about. He left the jeans on, along with a new black shirt which showed off the tan of his neck and the muscular shape of his arms. He put a fedora on his head at a jaunty angle, paid the extortionate cost of it all, cut off the tags and walked out of the shop with a bounce in his step.

***

Jensen kept one eye on the crowd while he poured drinks.  Being a barman at a singles club hadn't topped his list of careers when he left college, but it paid the bills, fitted around Jared’s shifts as a nurse, and enabled him to continue song-writing, always looking for that elusive hit.

 Several heads turned as the entrance door slammed, but Jensen didn’t have a clear view of who entered. Jeff Morgan gave a low whistle and Jake Abel raised his eyebrows and almost choked on his lager. Jensen huffed and went back to ensuring he had the right head on the beer he was pouring. He knew Jeff and Jake checked out every piece of ass that walked through the door. Jensen would flirt with the best of them to keep the customers interested, but he was the one who went home to Jared after each shift, and nothing was going to trump that. 

The new customer squeezed through the after-work crowd to the other end of the bar. His hips swayed sexily, enticing in close fitting designer pants. His hair shone clean and thick under a quirky hat and he bit his lip and laughed at something that somebody said. His teeth were white pearl, his lips wide and lickable, and when he smiled there were dimples which only served to accentuate a well defined jaw and exotic bright eyes.  He took a stool at the bar, and almost immediately there were others greeting him. The manager, Jim grinned and took his order. 

 Jensen’s eyes narrowed and he drew breath as recognition dawned ** _._** A tall blond man rested one hand on **_his husband's_** shoulder and appeared to speak into Jared's ear, a flirt or proposition. ** _Aw, hell no!_**   Jensen slammed down the beer he had just poured, with unnecessary force, and spilled it. 

“Dude!” 

Jeff’s protest brought him back to his senses. Jensen couldn’t afford to lose his job, not now, when Jared and their baby depended on him most, but how could Jared just walk in here like **_that_** , without so much as a greeting? 

Froth spotted the lapel of Jeff’s jacket.

“Jeez, sorry. Here.”  Jensen swore, and grabbed a towel to wipe it. 

Jared didn’t glance at Jensen. He let the blond stranger pay for a pink drink, complete with a straw and a cherry on a stick, and _could that be alcohol_? wondered Jensen. Jared should know better than that, he was in a _**delicate**_ condition, after all.

Jensen raised a hand to wave Jared over, but he couldn't catch his eye. 

Someone coughed to bring him back to his task, "Hey dude, are you paid to serve or lech?" 

As much as Jensen wanted to bitch back, he was mid-shift. His personal life would have to wait, at least until Jared stopped throwing himself at men not even half worthy of him, and acknowledged him.

Jared laughed at  jokes and let his hand rest next to the blond man’s knee while he picked up his stick cherry and popped it in his mouth, twirling it against his lips. He sucked it obscenely, in then out, then in again, eventually chewing ever so slowly and swallowing it with a groan that was audible across the bar where Jensen tried to concentrate on serving a vodka and orange with a packet of nuts.  Jensen gave five dollars extra in change and was grateful when it was honestly returned with a knowing roll of eyes from Richard, one of his regulars.

 Richard leaned back and tilted his head to get a good look at what was distracting Jensen. “He’s quite the flirt,” he commented, “Get a look at  _that ass_  in those jeans.” 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and his cheeks flushed pink. 

“But sooo much the bottom. Not my type, dear,” Richard added hastily. 

The crowd wasn’t easing, and next up was a round of cocktails for a party of office workers, heady with Friday freedom. At the other end of the bar, Jared ran one hand through the soft hair at his neck, while the fingers of his other hand played with his blue straw; a delicate caress, up and down while his pink lips formed an ‘O’ around it and his cheeks sucked in. A man in a blue suit rested a hand on Jared's knee while he ordered a beer from Jim and he wasn’t rebuffed, instead there was a smile and Jared subtly shifted so his thigh grazed gently against the blue-suited leg. **_What the hell?_**

Jensen dropped a glass. “Shit!” 

“Hey, breakages come out of your wages, Ackles,” shouted Jim over the bar noise. 

He brushed the shattered debris and scraped his fingers through his hair. When Jensen was finally through serving the office party, Jared had finished his drink and was delving a hand into Richard’s bag of nuts, popping a handful in his mouth and chewing, before extending his tongue to sinfully lick his fingers clean of salt. Jake and Jeff had gravitated over to him and he was surrounded by some of the most eligible gay bachelors in the area, and there were  _fingers_  touching him, and eyes undressing him. 

And  _ **holy crap,**_ Jensen couldn’t take any more. He discarded his apron as he stalked to the other end of the bar, “I’m taking a comfort break,” he growled at Jim. 

Jim scanned his eyes around the bustling room, “You'll have to wait.” 

There was the sound of a straw gurgling the last drops of a drink and Jared gave a teasingly coy look over his straw at Jensen. He wriggled on his stool, showing off defined muscles under his shirt and drawing attention to long legs, slim waist and the hint of a pert ass. 

“Jeez,” Jensen expressed. 

Jared fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh, that’s a pity.”  He looked down at his glass, wet one finger and deliberately trailed it slowly around the rim. When he looked back up, through fine floppy brown hair he was pouting, with honest-to-goodness come-to-bed-eyes. 

Jensen’s cock was chubbing uncomfortably in his pants and he thought he was going to explode with tension. He glared at his husband.

Jeff and Jake backed off, choosing a table in the corner, but the guy in the blue suit shifted close to Jared, real smooth and ready to take his chance, "I can keep you company, sweetheart," he schmoozed.  

 _ **Oh.** That was **IT!**_  Jensen’s face was fury, and his fists clenched. Reasonable thought was drowned out by a litany of ' _my husband, my partner, my lover, mine, mine, mine, douchebag_ ' and he bore down on the guy in the blue suit, “What the hell do you think…” 

The dude in the blue suit jumped in surprise and not a little fear.His beer cascaded over his shoes and onto the floor.

 Whatever Jensen was about to say was interrupted by Jim's reaction, “Oh, for fuck’s sake Jensen, Jared, get out of here! You have twenty minutes, and when you come back you better have stopped playing games and messing up my bar.” 

Jared grinned smugly, and Jensen dipped under the bar and grabbed him by the arm. The bar stool teetered and settled as Jensen dragged his husband, uncomplaining, into the staff area and through to the stock room. 

“What the hell was that about, Jared?” Jensen crowded him into the room,  settling his hands on his husband’s shoulders, walking him backwards until Jared’s back was against the cool brick wall. He reached up and took Jared’s hat off, and tossed it over his shoulder, “And you know I like your hair.” 

Jared batted his eyelashes, suddenly sweet, “But you weren’t touching it,” he pouted. “You weren’t touching  _me_!” 

“Oh!” Jensen grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair and tugged it playfully, “And you thought you’d just let anybody do the touching?” He growled possessively and pinned Jared’s wrists up to the wall with large, strong hands. 

Jared tossed his head to one side and hmphed in true diva style, “Yes,” he teased, “Because I have _needs,_ and I don’t break.” 

“Oh, it’s like that?” 

“Uh-huh.” Jared squirmed under him in a mock struggle, but his neck tilted an invitation, his lips curled up and his hips ground into Jensen’s,brushing against his erection, causing him to draw a juddering breath with the tingle of excitement. 

“Well. Nobody else gets to touch you, because you’re mine!” Jensen released his grip and his fingers trailed over flesh. He fumbled at Jared’s shirt buttons,  his belt and his zipper, even as he mouthed at Jared’s neck. The heat of his breath raised the hairs on Jared’s flesh.

Jared’s hand got busy with Jensen’s pants, eager to release his erect cock, “Oh yeah? You gonna prove that?” 

Jensen’s tone dropped low as he yanked Jared’s pants down.  His hands settled on firm ass-cheeks, “Oh baby boy, I am going to make you scream louder than the juke box, and afterwards, you’ll barely limp through that bar and everyone will know you’re mine.” 

Jared’s only reply was his wide lustful eyes and a needy whimper. 

Jensen bent his head down and sucked one of Jared’s nipples into his mouth, batted his tongue against it and then swiped around it, leaving a trail of shiny warm saliva before licking stripes up the expanse of Jared’s neck, and finally locking his mouth over Jared’s in a hard kiss. His lips pressed tight, his tongue fored entry, seeking and sucking, his teeth nipping at Jared’s lip. His fingers squeezed into the fleshy globes of Jared’s ass, and they both knew there would be bruises the next day, but Jared’s hips were rocking in motion, pressing eagerly to feel Jensen’s cock sliding over the curve of his stomach. Jared was rock hard and ready, with pre-come pearling at his slit. 

“Mmm,” Jared moaned,  “No time for romance. All ready for you.” 

 “All ready? Do you mean…,” Jensen pulled away for a moment, looking searchingly at his husband, 

Jared’s voice was bedtime-breathy, “Touched myself, got stretched out and lubed up. All four fingers- I slid them in, took them deep, and pretended it was you." He laughed and pouted again, "You took so long to come and get me, and I wanted your cock in me. Want you to fuck me hard, fill me up, show me I’m yours.” 

“Oh, baby boy! No wonder you were squirming that pretty little ass!” 

Suddenly Jensen’s muscles tensed and bulged. He cupped his hands under Jared’s ass and lifted him, bracing him against the wall. Jared sighed and let him. He wound his legs around his husband’s waist and remembered how much he loved this, loved that Jensen was strong enough to lift him despite Jared being taller, loved how Jensen looked like this, almost feral in his possessiveness, his green eyes hooded and dark with lust, and he especially loved the way he lined his big, fat cock up, teased around his hole, and then slammed in, through the rings of muscle, making Jared gasp with the burn.  Jensen didn’t let him recover before he was moving again, thrusting and filling Jared deep. Lube squelched, Jared had been generous in his own prep, and they both laughed, but it didn’t slow them down. 

Jensen bottomed out and then withdrew his dick, teasing Jared, and making him beg to be filled again. He kissed him quiet then, muffling his pleas, as he thrust again, and again. Jared savored his husband's claim with every stroke, nibbled his ear and placed a line of kisses over his jaw. Stubble brushed over stubble, and Jensen sucked a painful hickey below Jared's chin as he bottomed out again. It didn’t take long to build a rhythm and Jared’s balls were aching with anticipation. His arms clasped Jensen tight around his neck, his fingers curled into the short, soft hair and he dropped down slightly with every thrust, trying to skewer every inch of cock into his channel, until Jensen’s balls slapped against his skin. 

“Such a tease,” growled Jensen, into his ear. “Slutty boys get what they deserve. You like this? Is this what you wanted, a quickie in a cupboard?” 

“Holy crap, yes!” Jared’s confirmation melted into a high pitched squeal as Jensen’s cock found his prostate, and his mind became a temporary puddle of goo and shooting stars. 

“Touch yourself. I want you to come like this,” ordered Jensen, and how could he refuse him? Jared licked his hand slowly, sucked his own fingers and took them out of his mouth with an obscene pop, then curled his hand around his own cock, and angled it to give a show. 

The rest of the world had faded away. Jared was having sex, making love with his husband. It was messy, cramped, sweaty and probably way too noisy, but it was a little slice of heaven. He could already feel all the places where his flesh would be mottled and his muscles would ache, yet he didn’t care. 

They came, Jared just before Jensen, clenching ringed muscle to tip his husband over the edge. 

“Fuck!I love you, baby boy,” Jensen panted, and leaned a hand against the wall, while he kissed Jared, passionate and deep. 

“Mmm, you know I only love you? And I really love when you get possessive, my Tiger.” Jared mimicked tiger claws and growled between pants.   

“Gonna, gotta …,” 

They disentangled and Jared stood, with his legs trembling, and come trickling from his hole.  Jensen was dishevelled and doubled over with his hand on his hip, catching his breath. Jared thought he looked beautiful. 

“Paper towels,” Jensen panted, and grabbed a packet. There were certain advantages to fucking in the store cupboard apparently. “How long were we?” he asked next, as he came to his senses. 

Jared checked his watch. He had the grace to look guilty. He gave puppy eyes as he checked his watch, “Twenty minutes.” 

“Jim’s going to kill me,” groaned Jensen. 

“Nah, he won’t. He loves me, and he knows I know how to kill a person with a syringe.” Jared asserted, nodding. 

“Oh, my God, what about…” Jensen suddenly looked up, his hand reached to caress Jared’s belly. He was freaking out, "Are you okay. Is Bump okay?Oh my god, what did I do?"

Jared's large palm rubbed a reassuring circle between Jensen's shoulder blades. “Jensen, we’re fine, honestly. Better than. I feel great. Fantastic! It _is_ perfectly safe. The gynae already told you that. So Bump got treated to a little porn - it’s educational.” Jared nodded solemnly before breaking into a grin. 

"What were you drinking?" 

Jared rolled his eyes, "Dude, Jim knows I'm pregnant. Cherry soda."

“I didn't want to hurt you, either of you, and then you were there, and those jeans, that straw, and all those men... and well you know.” Jensen flailed his arms in the air before tilting his head at Jared, considering him for a moment,  “Hey! You set me up, baby boy.” 

“Yep, absolutely, Tiger.” 

“Thank you,” Jensen gave a cheeky smile and waggled his eyebrows.

“You are extremely welcome.” Jared replied, with a goofy smile and satisfied sigh. 

 Jensen dressed Jared quickly before tucking himself back in. “I should… we should… make sure you’re okay, just be extra safe and take it easy for a while.” He wound his arm around Jared and supported him, like a wounded man.

Jared shook his head, but let him.

“Staff room. Couch. Now! We should get you water – tea – would you like tea?” Jensen asked.

Jared let himself be guided to the room that served as a staff rest area and settled on the couch while Jensen fussed around him. 

“Ackles!” Jim Beaver’s bellow could be clearly heard. 

Jensen paused to kiss Jared on the cheek and settled a fleecy throw over him.  “Stay here until the end of my shift. I’ll bring you some tea.” 

Jared appreciated the roll of his husband’s ass as he walked back to the bar. “If you bring me one more tea, I swear I will find a way to drown you in it. Bring me soda!” he yelled. “Soda, you hear me!” 

He settled comfortably on the couch, his hand smoothed the taut curve of his belly. He felt the flutter of life within him, and he smiled.

~end~

 

_Comments are candy for my soul (and a kick up the ass to get on with more fic)_


End file.
